


The Devil Takes a Hike

by Wishspark



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe makes a speech, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiking, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer makes a speech, Nervous Chloe, One Shot, Partnership, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, a bit of angst, the devil hates hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishspark/pseuds/Wishspark
Summary: In which Chloe and Lucifer take a hike and sort out their issues.





	The Devil Takes a Hike

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing Lucifer fanfiction. Obviously it's not perfect but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: “This is my life now. I have climbed upon this hill and now I must die upon it.”/ “Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”

“This is my life now. I have climbed upon this hill and now I must die upon it.” Lucifer sighed dramatically as they made their way up the rocky terrain. 

“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.” Chloe replied, rolling her eyes at the frustrated Devil beside her. He stuck out like sore thumb in his dark grey three piece suit and Italian leather shoes from a designer Chloe probably couldn’t even pronounce. The hike was supposed to be a good idea, a bonding exercise suggested by Linda to help her address the elephant in the room or the fact that the literal Devil, former King of Hell, was standing just a few feet away from her. But right now, the only issue they had addressed was that the Devil hated hiking. Grabbing his arm and pulling him to a standstill, Chloe stepped in front of her partner and stared up at his concerned looking eyes. 

“Lucifer. We need to talk.”

“Yes, well I gathered that since you dragged me out here into the wilderness and forced me to endure what feels like an eternity of pain.” He complained, “My feet are killing me.”

“Well I told you to wear something for exercise. It’s not my fault you didn’t think you could pull it off.”

“Excuse me Detective.” He looked at her scandalised, “I can pull off anything. However, the Devil will never, ever be seen in sneakers.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at his disgusted expression, “Moving on from your questionable clothing choices-“

“Questionable?!” He interrupted but one look from Chloe caused him to quieten immediately.

“I think it’s time that we finally discuss…” She trailed off as she gestured around him, “Well all of this.” He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in frustration. Why couldn’t she just talk about the fact that her partner and almost boyfriend was the Devil, that Heaven, Hell, angels and Demons had existed under her very nose and she never knew. She was a homicide detective for fucks sake, she should have at least noticed something unusual. And now, she couldn’t even get a few words out of her mouth. Noticing her disheartened expression, she felt Lucifer’s warm hand slip into her own, rubbing comforting circles on her skin. 

“We don’t have to talk about this.” He murmured, avoiding her eyes and staring at his shoes. She shook her head, feeling herself calming at his touch. They needed to talk about this. Despite it being almost six months since the Pierce incident, she felt that she was missing her partner. They still worked together almost everyday on cases but that was it, no spontaneous trips to Lux, no game nights with Trixie, he hadn’t even touched her until today. She missed it, missed him. Chloe Decker, proud mother and homicide detective was in love with the Devil and she didn’t care one bit. And with that completely insane yet somehow logical thought, she burst into a fit of laughter, clutching at her sides as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, staring at her incredulously as she felt the giggles begin to subside, “Surely this topic of conversation is not that amusing."

“I’ve come to a realisation.” She managed to get out as she sobered at his confused expression. She hadn’t properly laughed in such a long time that she felt a huge weight lift off her chest. The past six months had been one of the hardest times she had ever experienced and Chloe was finally ready to move forward, not backwards.

“I meant what I said before, you’re not the Devil to me.”

“Detective-“ Lucifer began but Chloe raised a hand to silence him.

“You are Lucifer Morningstar; caring, courageous, kind and even though you can be slightly impulsive and a complete idiot at times, you will always be my partner and best friend.” She took a deep breath, blinking from the harsh sunlight as she glanced over at Lucifer. He seemed to be lost for words and began to pace back and forth along the trail. Grabbing his arm to still him she continued, “And yes, the whole Heaven and Hell thing still terrifies me but I’m not running from it, not anymore.” Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Chloe smiled at him gently before taking both of his hands in her own, “So what I’m trying to say is that I love you Lucifer Morningstar and not even Heaven and Hell could change that.”

“Detective…Chloe… I” He began, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Before you say anything, no I am not going to change my mind, yes I am one hundred per cent sure and no I have not been coerced, tricked or manipulated in any way your idiotic mind can come up with.” Lucifer shook his head again slowly, a small smile blooming on his lips. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to accept it.” 

“I guess you will.” Chloe replied firmly as their eyes locked, losing themselves in the moment. They probably looked like quite the pair; a sweaty detective and a designer devil standing on a hiking trail halfway up a mountain but with Lucifer’s warm gaze on her, nothing else mattered.

“Chloe,” He murmured gently, rubbing his hands together, “I haven’t always been the best at emotions or relationships… actually who am I kidding?” He laughed softly, “I’m the absolute worst at them. However, since the day I met you, I knew that I… that I felt something that I had never felt before. Despite knowing what I am and about all the things that should have sent you far away from me forever, you stayed with me. So Chloe Decker, what I’m trying to say is that I… I love you too.” Chloe smiled up at him, suddenly aware how very close they were. Cradling her face in his hands, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back, a radiant smile on his face that made her breath catch. “Now,” He announced, placing his hands on his hips, “Can we get off this stupid mountain?”


End file.
